Wer anderen einen Brunnen gräbt
Wer anderen einen Brunnen gräbt ist die 13. Episode der dritten Staffel. Sie wurde erstmals am 1. Februar 1993 im deutschen Fernsehen ausgestrahlt. Gaststar Sting spricht sich hier selbst. Handlung Bart feiert Geburtstag in einem Restaurant und bekommt unter anderem ein “Superstar-Celebrity-Mikrofon” geschenkt, das Töne an UKW Radios senden kann. Um der Stadt einen Streich zu spielen, wirft er ein kleines Radio in ein Brunnenloch in der Innenstadt, nennt sich “Timmy O’Toole” und ruft um Hilfe. Nach kurzer Zeit hat sich eine beachtliche Menschenmenge um den Brunnen versammelt und die Medien berichten live. Die Menge beginnt sich Sorgen zu machen, als klar wird, dass kein Retter durch die schmale Öffnung passt. Krusty organisiert ein Benefizprojekt und produziert zusammen mit Sting ein Musikvideo mit dem Titel “We are sending our Love down the Well”, um Geld für Timmys Rettung aufzutreiben. Dann entdeckt jedoch Lisa Barts Streich und warnt ihn, dass er damit nicht durchkommen wird. Bart lacht zunächst noch über die Warnung, doch dann fällt ihm ein, dass er einen Aufkleber auf das Radio geklebt hat, auf dem “Eigentum vor Bart Simpson” steht. Den Aufkleber hatte er mit einer Etikettiermaschine hergestellt – einem weiteren Geburtstagsgeschenk. Als er nachts in den Brunnen klettern will, um das Radio zu bergen, wird das Seil von einem Wache stehenden Polizisten aus Versehen gelöst und Bart fällt in den Brunnen, wo er nun tatsächlich festsitzt. Bart gibt gegenüber den Polizisten Lou und Eddie zu, dass er Timmy O’Toole ist und das Ganze nur ein Scherz sein sollte. Als die Einwohner von Barts Streich erfahren, beschließen sie, ihn im Brunnen zu lassen. Nur Homer hört Barts weinen und beginnt auf eigene Faust zu graben. Andere schließen sich ihm an und schließlich gelingt es den Einwohnern mit Sting gemeinsam, Bart zu befreien. Charaktere *Lisa Simpson *Homer Simpson *Marge Simpson *Bart Simpson *Maggie Simpson *Krusty der Clown *Tingeltangel-Mel *Martin Prince *Richard *Milhouse van Houten *Wendell Borton *Nelson Muntz *Selma Bouvier *Patty Bouvier *Knecht Ruprecht *Janey Powell *Edna Krabappel *Rod Flanders *Todd Flanders *Hausmeister Willie *Jasper Beardley *Rektor Skinner *Dave Shutton *Chief Wiggum *Kent Brockman *Jimbo Jones *Prof. Frink *Sting *Rainier Wolfcastle *Marvin Monroe *Zahnfleischbluter Murphy *Bürgermeister Quimby *Prinzessin Kashmir *Scott Christian *Troy McClure *Comicbuchverkäufer *Itchy *Scratchy *Otto Mann *Eddie *Lou *Becky *Herman Hermann *Carl Carlson *Morris Szyslak *Apu Nahasapeemapetilon *Julius Hibbert Musik *Convoy - C.W. McCall (1976) - Homer singt es um Bart zu zeigen, wie toll doch das Geburtstagsgeschenk ist. *We are sending our Love down the Well - USA for Africa (1985) - Wird von Prominenten im Studio eingespielt. *Axel F - Harold Faltermeyer (1985) - Eine leicht abgewandelte Version ist zu hören, als Bart versucht sein Radio aus dem Brunnen zu holen. Anspielungen Krustys Benefiz-Projekt ist inspiriert von “USA for Africa”, der Song “We are sending our Love down the Well” ist entsprechend inspiriert von “We are the World” von 1985. *Cat Scratch Fever - Ted Nugent (1977) – Titel des Itchy & Scratchy Filmes. *Sokrates – So heißt der Falke. *Reporter des Satans - Der Jahrmarktrummel rund um den Brunnen. *Der weiße Hai - Der Angler, der anbietet, Timmy aus dem Brunnen zu ziehen, erinnert an den Hai-Jäger Quint und sein Angebot an die Gemeinde Amity. *Beverly Hills Cop – Der Soundtrack läuft, als Bart den Brunnen runterklettern will. *Abraham Lincoln – Es wurde ein Eichhörnchen gefunden, dass so aussieht wie er. en:Radio Bart es:Radio Bart fr:Un puits de mensonges pl:Radio Bart pt:Bart radialista Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Episode aus Staffel 3